


Let's Get Together

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Family, Fluff, Hunter/Daddy!Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hunter takes his niece to Disneyland, a shoe hits him on the head while he's standing near one the attractions. This very small and random occurrence leads him to meet Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr, originally prompted "I was walking by the roller coasters and SOMEONE’S SHOE FLEW OFF AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD" AU. 
> 
> Here are the videos of the attractions that are mentioned in this:   
> [splash mountain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9EAIDkX3Jc), [indiana jones adventure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CccORE87pgg), [toy story midway mania](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w70fIpIYR4), [silly symphony swings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnjHoBpywns), [ariel's undersea adventure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMpRNVRyat8), [fantasmic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQ5BLXlP4Qg)

Hunter had thought taking his niece Stephanie to Disneyland would be an amazing idea, especially to bond with her since he hasn't been around in a while. Maybe he should've brought Steph to the magical place when she was younger, but she seemed to be enjoying herself with a few close friends she invited.

He also thought that he'd be able to handle the roller coasters. It wasn't that Hunter was terribly scared of them, but the sharp turns and going upside down and about with little support...well, okay, it  _was_ scary. But he wasn't going to admit that to his teenage niece, he wanted her to have a good time without an embarrassing uncle.

It was Disneyland, after all. How scary could these rides be?   _  
_

"Okay, Splash Mountain is a big  _hell no_ ," Hunter declared, struggling to get out of the log. Why in the hell did they make these small things to sit in with no sort of seatbelt?

"But the drop was fun!" Stephanie said, helping her uncle out and walked with him a little ways behind her friends. "Let's go again, yeah?"

"And spend another ten minutes with those creepy robot animals? I think I'll pass, Steph." Sighing, he took the backpack his niece was carrying and told her she can go again and he'd wait at the exit. Steph gave him an assuring pat on the back before she and her group got back in line. 

When they got to the line for the Indiana Jones Adventure ride, it took quite some convincing from Steph to get Hunter to join them. It was his first time on the ride since he hasn't been to Disneyland in years, but Steph and her friends repeatedly told him that it was actually safe and fun. 

Well--they were wrong, of course, and Hunter felt as if his stomach was going to fall out. 

"I'm getting too old for this," he whined, convinced that he developed some spine condition from all of the very sharp turns and speed of the attraction. 

By the time they got to the California Adventure park in the late afternoon, Hunter opt'd out on roller coasters and his niece didn't bug him about it again. Instead, he became the purse holder for everyone, waiting at each ride's exit. He only got on the rides that seemed easy on him, but when they arrived at Toy Story Midway Mania, he remembered that anything with 3D would hurt his eyes. 

So he waited, walking slowly across the pier side of the park, trying to enjoy the sights and the rather impressive work that went into the entire park. 

He walked by the Silly Symphony Swings and he decided it was best to avoid looking at it, the spinning swings in midair sure to make him sick. There was just so much going on, maybe he was getting too old for this...

Suddenly, the least thing he expected--although he probably shouldn't have--had happened. 

A shoe hit his head. 

"Ow! Shit, what the...?" Putting a hand to his injured head, he glanced at the shoe that landed nearby and then he looked up at the spinning swings. He was pretty sure it was someone from that ride, since the swings of course had everyone's legs and feet hanging out. 

"Seriously?" he groaned before he looked back at the shoe, noticing it was small enough to belong to a child.

He let out a sigh before he went to pick it up. Even though he was hit by a freaking shoe, the least he could do was give it back to the kid. 

When the ride arrived back at ground level a few minutes later, Hunter stood by the exit before a string of people walked out, laughing and smiling. 

It wasn't long till he spotted a little boy with only one shoe on, holding hands with a tall man. 

"Alright, buddy," the man said. "Do you see your shoe anywhere?" 

Grinning a bit, Hunter went over them and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man turned around with a questioned look, and Hunter had forgotten every word in his vocabulary all of a sudden. 

The man was...well, he was pretty good-looking. He had that flip-in-the-front 'do and cute freckles covered from his face down to the rest of his exposed skin. His green eyes met Hunter's, and he raised an eyebrow. 

"Can I help you?" the man asked, which made Hunter snap out of it. 

"Oh! Uhm, sorry. I, uh...actually, I think I can help you," Hunter stammered out, holding out the shoe for the small boy. "I think this belongs to this little guy, am I right?" 

"Oh, that's great!" Sebastian exclaimed, smiling as the boy took the shoe and put it on. "Parker, what do we say?" 

"Thank you," Parker mumbled, trying his best to tie his shoe before the man bent down to help him. 

"No problem," Hunter said with a smile. "It did hit my head, after all, so I thought I should give it back." 

Parker let out a laugh while the man--probably his dad, Hunter thought--looked up at him. 

"Wow, I'm sorry," he told him, a guilty but apologetic look on his face. "We sure didn't mean to, huh bud?" Parker only attempted to hide his giggles. 

Hunter let out a chuckle. "It's all good. It's all part of the Disneyland fun, right?" 

At this, the man finally grinned back at him and he stood back up. "So no brain damage?" 

Hunter shook his head, surprised that this man seemed to want to continue speaking to him. "Not that I can tell. I mean, my memory loss might come in in a few minutes, so you should tell me your name," he added without thinking twice about it.

Once he's realized what he said, he wanted to slap himself. That was such a crappy pickup line-- _and to a father_ , dammit. 

Shockingly, the man chuckled softly and he stretched out his free hand for Hunter to shake. "I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. And this is my son, Parker." 

Smiling, Hunter shook Sebastian's hand. "Hunter Clarington." 

Stephanie showed up with her friends a second later, cooing at the sight of Parker. 

"So what do we have here?" Steph asked her uncle in a teasing voice, the two of them standing a bit off to the side while her friends introduced themselves to Sebastian. 

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Shut up, you," he told her. "I was standing below that swing ride and his son's shoe hit my head. That was that." 

"Mhmm, alright," Steph said, not looking convinced at all. "Then why is he sticking around to meet everyone, hmm?" 

"He's just being nice, probably," Hunter insisted. "He can't wait to get away from you freaks." 

Steph stuck her tongue at him. "If he wanted to go, he could've. He wants to get on your ride." 

Hunter started to choke on nothing, coughing into his arm. He couldn't believe what his niece just said to him! Ridiculous. "Don't you say anything like that to me, young lady, you hear me?" 

Steph opened her mouth to retort, but Hunter caught Sebastian glancing over to him, and he couldn't hear a thing his niece was telling him. The two men shared a small smile, butterflies fluttering around Hunter's stomach. 

"If you want to hit that, Hunter," he suddenly heard Steph saying, snapping him out of it, "you better go for it." 

"You need duct tape over your mouth." Hunter looked at Sebastian again and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you not see the kid?" 

"I don't see a wedding ring," his niece told him with a smirk before she went towards the group and started saying something to Sebastian. 

As they all stood together in line for Ariel's Undersea Adventure, Hunter wondered if his niece had become his wing man. Parker seemed to be enjoying being the center of attention with Steph and her friends, which left Hunter with Sebastian standing besides each other behind the kids. 

"Parker is too wise for other kids his age," Sebastian said, grinning. "Looks like he's having fun with your niece." 

"Steph can be a little kid sometimes," Hunter said in a half-joking manner. "But she's a good person. I'm sorry I missed out on a lot of years of her life." 

Sebastian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Is that why you brought her here?" he asked, although he seemed to be unclear if he should press further. 

But Hunter nodded at him. "I was mad at my sister for a long time, for a lot of reasons, so I thought this would make up for everything I missed with my niece." He didn't know why it felt necessary to spill things like this to a person he just met, but he couldn't stop himself. 

Fortunately, Sebastian shared his life with him just as much. He was recently divorced and was struggling to keep a close relationship with his son when work kept getting in the way. He finally decided to take a vacation and he brought Parker here to fix that bridge that used to be between them. 

Hunter and Sebastian seemed to have a lot in common and they couldn't stop speaking to each other for a second. There was...this something that was between them and they both felt it. 

However, Hunter made sure to keep his distance. He wasn't sure if it was just that magical feeling that the park was drowning in, but his feelings were becoming a bit overwhelming in a short amount of time getting to know a person--and one who was a recent divorcé and father. 

They all stayed together as a big group for a few more rides and dinner, talking and laughing and sharing stories. Steph kept making teasing comments about Hunter and Sebastian, enabling Sebastian to flirt with him and Hunter would just avoid eye contact. Everyone was having an amazing time, though, which he never thought would happen. 

The group made their way back to the Disneyland park to save spots for the Fantasmic show. Hunter and Sebastian sat besides each other, Parker sitting in Seb's lap and Steph and her friend sitting on the other side of Hunter.

They got great spots right behind the fence where the show would be across the body of water, but with the water in front of them and the chilly air of the night, Hunter didn't think it'd be this cold. 

Sebastian glanced over at him, noticing him shivering since their shoulders were touching (everyone sitting for the show were squished like this).

"You cold?" he asked, adjusting a very sleepy Parker in his arms. 

Hunter shook his head. "I'm okay." Sebastian gave him a look. "Really, I am!" Hunter continued, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know why he was lying, he just figured that it couldn't be that cold when not a lot of people around him seemed to be bothered. 

"Here, let me..." Sebastian started saying, using one hand to reach into his bag to take out an extra sweater. "Take it, it's my favorite." 

Hesitating, Hunter took the sweater, lucky that the darkness could cover his blushing red face. "Well I don't know if I should take it," he said, "since it is your favorite." 

"As long as you don't leave with it, we'll be fine." Sebastian grinned at him, their eyes connecting for a moment before all the lights switched off, a booming voice announcing the start of the show. 

Hunter watched the light and water show for a moment before his eyes made their way to Sebastian without really thinking. The fireworks and lights from the show really enhanced the man's beauty, and Hunter was sure he'd never meet another person like him. He began to sincerely hope that Sebastian would want to see him after this honestly wonderful day. 

Parker was fast asleep in his father's arms (almost miraculously considering the volume of the show), but Sebastian turned back around to Hunter. 

They shared a smile, which is such a small thing that they have have been frequently doing throughout the evening, but it meant a whole lot to both of them. 

Finally, Hunter decided to "make a move" as his niece told him so earlier and he leaned against Sebastian, slowly wrapping an arm around his back. He never had this many butterflies messing with his stomach, and he was afraid that Sebastian could hear his heart beating so fast over the sound of the show. 

Amazingly, Sebastian melted into Hunter's one-arm embrace, leaning his head against his. They watched the rest of the show, Parker sound asleep in Sebastian's lap and Steph and her friends whispering in delight at the sight of the two men snuggled up. 

Hunter actually believed in magic right in that moment, pulling Sebastian even closer to him.


End file.
